News
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to "Comfort." Can be read as a stand alone, but some thing may make more sense if you've read the other one.


**Disclaimer: Do you think I own any of this? I thought so.

* * *

**

"Stella, do you have a second?" Lindsay asked walking into her office.

"For you I have two." Lindsay shut the door and took the chair opposite Stella.

"So you remember a couple of weeks ago, when I came in to work and told you that Danny and I had slept together."

"Yeah"

"Well I think the repercussions of that night are about to get a lot bigger than I imagined."

"What do you mean?"

"There's about a ninety-five percent chance that I'm pregnant."

"Holy Shit!" Stella didn't hide her surprise.

"I know"

"Well we need to find out. Come on" Stella started dragging Lindsay through the lab.

"Roll up your sleeve."

"Why?"

"We need blood for this test kid-o." Lindsay complied and Stella took a sample.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble for doing this?"

"No, and if Mac says anything about it, I'll take the blame."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I will." Stella started running the test.

"What am I going to do if it's positive?"

"I don't know."

"I mean I know I'll keep it, but what do I tell Danny?"

"I don't know. But you'll have to tell him something, once you start showing he'll know it's his."

"I know. Let's just see what the results are." The computer beeped and Stella printed the results.

"Ready to see if you're going to become a mom?"

"I guess so." Lindsay turned the results over.

"What's it say?"

"I'm having a baby!" Lindsay couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Stella walked over and hugged Lindsay.

"Do you love Danny?"

"You know I do."

"Well then you should tell him, he might feel the same."

"I'll think about it." Lindsay left Stella's and went in search of Danny. Before she could find him Mac called her to a scene.

* * *

"Hey Stell, can I talk to you for a minute?" Danny asked.

"Sure" He walked in and set down. "Have you talked to Lindsay today?"

"No, I need to, but I needed to talk to you first."

"Okay, shoot."

"I know that Lindsay told you we slept together." Stella nodded her head in agreement. "Okay that makes this easier. That night when she let me in, I fell in love with her." Stella got a huge smile on her face. "I thought I could let her have her space, and that it would go away, but it didn't. What do I do?"

"Tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how. She had a terrible relationship, and I don't want to scare her."

"Danny you're never going to feel better unless you tell her how you feel."

"I know your right; I guess that's why I bought this the other day." Danny slid a box across the table to Stella. She opened it and let out a gasp.

"It's beautiful."

"I bought it five day ago, I just can't get her out of my mind. I don't know what to do; I don't want to scare her."

"Danny I think you just need to tell her how you feel. She won't hate you for telling her the truth."

"Thanks Stella"

"Your welcome" Danny hugged her and went in search of Lindsay. He found her in their office.

"Hey Montana" Lindsay looked up from her paperwork.

"Hey"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing"

"Good. Well not for you, but for me." Lindsay just laughed. "Would you come over after shift, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I need to talk to you too."

"Okay I'll cook dinner, spaghetti okay?"

"Perfect." Lindsay's phone rang.

"Monroe"

"I'll be there in a second." She hung up. "I've got to go. Autopsy's calling me."

"Okay I'll see you tonight." Lindsay headed towards the elevator and Danny collapsed in his chair, they both had the same thought "What were they getting into?"

* * *

Danny had never been this nervous in his life, and he still had three hours in his shift. He had been trying to unsuccessfully identify a fiber for the past hour.

"Screw this" Danny said out loud.

"Do what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, can you take over? There's something I need to do."

"Yeah" Danny took of his lab coat and left trace for his office.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting in her office trying to fill out a case report. She having no such luck, she had re-read the same sentence fifteen times. She was going crazy waiting to go to Danny's.

"This is insane"

"Yeah talking to yourself can be classified as insanity." Lindsay turned around in her chair to find Danny smirking at her.

"Shush you Messer" Danny went and set down at his desk. He started to work on paperwork but stopped in the middle of his first report.

"Montana can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

"I was going to wait until tonight, but I can't.'

"Okay"

"The other night when you came over was the most amazing night of my life." Lindsay started to say something. "Nope don't talk, just wait until I'm done." Lindsay shook her head. "That night when you were telling me what happened, I felt physically sick. It hurt me that you had to go through that. I never want you to have to deal with that again. That night when we slept together something clicked inside of me that I didn't know I had. I love you Lindsay and it's not going away." Danny finished and looked at Lindsay. He noticed that she had some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm done now, you can talk." Lindsay just laughed.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. And I love you too." Neither could keep the smile off of their face.

"And while were giving confessions, I found something out this morning."

"Okay"

"I'm umm; I'm having your baby." Danny didn't say anything and Lindsay started getting worried.

"Danny?"

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't gone to the doctor's, but Stella and I did a blood test her at the lab.

"Holy shit, I'm going to be a daddy." Danny got up and pulled Lindsay out of her chair. He kissed her and spun her around. When they broke for air, Danny rested his forehead against hers.

"Marry me"

"Do what?"

"Marry me"

"Danny you don't have to do that. I'm not old-fashioned; we can raise our baby without being married."

"I'm not asking because you're pregnant." Danny pulled the ring out of his pocket; he opened the box and got down on one knee.

"I've had this for five days. I love you Lindsay, and I want to make you my wife. I want to be able to wake up with you every morning, and I want to make our family official. Lindsay Ann Monroe will you marry me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now would you give me an answer?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes" Lindsay launched herself at Danny and the fell in the floor kissing. After a few seconds Danny pulled back.

"This belongs on your finger." Danny took the ring out of the box and slid it on.

"Perfect fit" Lindsay said before Danny captured her lips again.

"What do you think Mac thinks of inter-office relationships?" Danny asked.

"I think he'll be okay with it. Look." Lindsay pointed into the hall. Danny rolled over and saw the team laughing in the hall.

"The disadvantages of having glass walls." Danny said getting up off the floor and helping Lindsay up.

"Guess we should go tell them the news." Lindsay said taking Danny's hand.

* * *

"To the future Mr. and Mrs. Messer" Mac said

"And to baby Messer" Stella said, and the team toasted.

"Can you guys do anything the normal way?" Flack asked.

"No, we have to keep you on your toes." Danny said.

"Can't wait to see your wedding."

* * *

**Authors Note: There it is the sequel. Hope you all enjoyed this one as much as the first. Let me know!**


End file.
